1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chemical mechanical polishing (CMP) conditioner, and more particularly to a CMP conditioner comprising slide blocks.
2. Description of the Related Art
CMP is a planarization technique used in various processes. Because CMP is suitable for large scale planarization, CMP is widely applied to planarization of silicon surfaces or copper surfaces after stacking of integrated circuits.
An apparatus of CMP usually comprises a polishing pad and a CMP conditioner. During a CMP process, a slurry is supplied on the polishing pad by spin coating, and then a surface of an article to be polished is pressed against the polishing pad to polish the surface of the article. The surface of the article is planarized by the grinding and polishing process with the polishing pad.
However, scraps produced during the polishing process accumulate and stagnate in holes of the polishing pad, forming a hardened layer. The hardened layer decreases the polishing efficiency of the polishing pad and shortens the lifetime of the polishing pad. Therefore, the CMP conditioner is used during the CMP process to dress the surface of the polishing pad, so as to prolong the life time of the polishing pad.
In view of the abovementioned problem, patent application TW 103202785 discloses a CMP conditioner. Abrasive particles in the CMP conditioner each comprises a specific orientation of tip, a specific height of tip, or a specific dressing angle to achieve the best grinding performance. However, the abrasive particles 81 of the CMP conditioner 8 protruding into the polishing pad are deeper during the polishing process with reference to FIG. 8. The slurry in contact with the substrate 82 then induces the corrosion easily. The metal components within the substrate 82 may be dissolved out and then stagnate on the polishing pad 9. Wafers may be polluted by the metal components within the substrate 82 on the polishing pad 9 indirectly during the polishing process. Therefore, the structures of the conventional CMP conditioner still need to be improved.